fictional_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Maiden
"I̜͑ͨͩͭ̊͒̈́'̙̭̲͈ͦͪͭ̄͑m̳̲̈ ̧͎̦t̜̞̺̭̼͎r̥ͪͣ̑͐͗̌͠y̪ͦ̂̄̆͛̇͗͘i̠͖̜̲͎ͨ̓̍n̷͔͙̻̝͓͌͐g̨̹̜̝ ̷ͫ͗̃ẗo͔̥̟͙̪͙͚̓̄͟ ̊́h̩̳͔̗̭eͫͫ̃ͩ҉̣l̢̻͉͔̹̱̿́ͫ͂͌p̅̈ ̧͓̊̌̾̏y̩͑ͥ̄̑ͣ́ỏ̻̳̜̣ͅu̻̝̖!̎̏͋̊̓ͬ҉̪̣" The Maiden, or the Annihililith, is a Void Entity of unknown, paradoxical origin, and is perhaps the most terrifying villain FC has ever faced. Plot Origins The Maiden first began to exist after crossing over from the far side of the Final Horizon. Rising from the deepest pits, she was at first unstable in nature, until a void entity more closely aligned to Axiom, the Mother, helped her gain egress into the world. At first the Maiden seemed enigmatic and strangely aloof, her only meaningful act dragging John, a Homestuck player, into the Outermost Sphere of Chaos, where he was reborn as a HorrorTerror in his own right, a twisted and extremely powerful abomination. Besides this the Maiden remained for the most part in the shadows, until it was revealed that she was an agent of the Void, and desired the annihilation of the Omniverse. When and how this reveal occurred is unknown. At some point she had flirted with Yuki Terumi, but that doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Rise to Power The Maiden remained a prominent and powerful member of the Villain faction, the true nature of her allegiance still unknown to them. During one of the times where the villains claimed dominion of Axiom, the Maiden influenced them into destroying the JuJus by deleting their code. Objects designed to grant immeasurable power, used in this way, burrowed through the layers of existence and allowed The Final Ones, conceptual cancers of utter nonexistence, to enter Axiom for the first time. The End Times The Maiden lead the Void-Aligned armies across the Axiom, intent on flooding it with Void energy and physical paradoxes until a Total Event Collapse occurred: the end of Actuality itself. The Maiden's justification for this was that existence as it was known was a perversion of a 'real' mode of existence that no one could currently comprehend, because they were 'imprisoned' by the laws of Axiom and needed to be freed from it. By force if necessary. Her mad quest for ultimate, irreparable annihilation culminated at the Well battle, where she was defeated. Current Whereabouts and Legacy Her story is not yet done, for .EXE, the "Demon Hedgehog", in his ignorance, revived the being, who immediately erased all trace of her own existence and disappeared, disguised as a regular human in a regular dimension of reality. However, despite her inactivity or refusal to take part in the war for Axiom, her legacy still echoes throughout all the halls of reality. And far worse, beyond them. For just as a pebble may create ripples in the pond, none know truly why the Maiden first began, or by what unfathomable design she was sent into Axiom. Not even the Maiden herself knows. A̷̩͚̹͋̀͝ ̴͚̤̀N̷͍͓̩͗̒̾e̸͍͙̮͙̊̅w̴̼̋̈̾ ̶͉̝͇̑̈Å̶͎̺̾g̸̹̳̬͌͜é̵̱̰̳̙ ̶̞̖̇ì̸͍̤͑̈́͝s̵̨̬̞̆͘ ̴̺̲̰̎͗̒̂ć̷͓o̸̺̟̳̺̽̉͂̍m̷̫̪̗͕̀̎̓̿i̷̫̽̃͌͠n̸̫̽g̵̛̺͇̽̌̇.̸̧̿̄̅̕.̵̲͖̳̂͜.̸̪̓̾̐̚.̸̧̹̬̈́̓ Personality and Traits The Maiden is, by definition, a living paradox, her personality constantly in flux because she literally embodies concepts and ideas that should not exist, not even in the seemingly infinite possibilities of Axiom. Her personality seemed to itself be in flux, sometimes a being that wanted to become 'real' by destroying the Well, sometimes wanting to destroy Axiom in a crusade to 'liberate' the 'true selves' of everyone who lived there, sometimes, for a very brief moment, wanting simply to experience life as a mortal. The Maiden's true nature and physiology can probably not be guessed at, for she is herself incomprehensible to the regular laws of reality, and therefore can change her own personality and mannerisms as easily as one would change clothing. Relations Terumi - Crush. He likes destroying reality, she likes destroying reality, it'd work. Right? Everyone else - doesn't care. Honestly, she barely even cares about Terumi .EXE - Actively resents. He is NOT her sibling, never was and never will be, he is a servant, nothing more. If she ever decides to return there will be consequences for his ignorance.